Chikusou
by adi-Benzes
Summary: Ootsutsuki Indra berinkarnasi ke dalam tubuh Uchiha Sasuke. Tujuan hanya satu, memperbaiki semuanya serta melindungi sesuatu berharga miliknya. Sayangnya sang dewi kelinci tak membiarkannya begitu saja... Apapun dilakukan demi kebangkitannya kelak.
1. Chapter 01 Chikusou

**Chikushou**

 **Naruto** **© Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Author: Koru-kun**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto belongs with Masashi Kishimoto. Other products her belongs with someone outside there. This Fanfiction belongs with Koro-kun. I get no material profit by write this Fanfiction, so feel free to read.**

 **Warning : AU, OC, OOC. Typos everywhere~~**

 **Happy Reading(^.^)**

* * *

 **Chapter 01 [Chikushou]**

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke menatap tanpa belas kasih pria dibawahnya yang kini tengah merintih menahan rasa sakit. Luka tebasan pedang di perut membuatnya semakin menderita.

Tak jauh berbeda, beberapa orang di sekitarnya juga mengalami nasib yang serupa. Bedanya, hanya dirinya lah yang masih hidup sedangkan rekan-rekannya telah menemaui ajalnya beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Sakamoto Ryuuchi… _Nuke-nin_ Iwagakure. Kau bersalah karena telah melakukan aksi berupa mencuri informasi rahasia Konohagakure. Tak hanya itu saja, kau juga telah membunuh beberapa Anbu serta Jounin yang bertugas saat kau dan rekanmu melakukan penyusupan…"

"A-ampuni a-aku… t-tolong a-ampuni aku…" pria bernama Sakamoto tersebut berusaha mengharapkan belas kasih pada sosok yang mungkin akan menjadi _shinigami_ untuknya beberapa menit kedepan.

Namun, jangankan mendengarkan ucapan pria malang itu. Sasuke malah terus membaca gulungan berisi biodata milik Sakamoto tanpa sedikitpun melirik pria tersebut . Nada intonasi yang tak berubah, tetap datar dan dingin.

"… dan Konoha telah memutuskan untuk memburumu berserta rekan-rekanmu. Dengan catataan Tak peduli apakah aku membawamu pulang dalam keadaan hidup atau berupa laporan kau mati di tempat."

Sakamoto berusah tetap agar nyawanya diampuni. Namun, detik berikutnya tak ada suara yang terucap dari bibirnya. Sebuah tusukan pedang sukses menutup jalan hidup Sakamoto Ryuuchi dengan tragis.

Sasuke menatap datar. Ia menginjak kepala Sakamoto, guna memeriksa apakah target sudah mati atau belum. Dirasa tak ada pergerakan, Sasuke lantas mencabut pedang, menebasnya ke udara kosong untuk menghilangkan noda darah yang menempel.

Shinobi berpangkat Jounin elit itu lantas meninggalkan padang rumput yang kini berubah menjadi kuburan masal puluhan _nuke-nin_ hasil buruannya. Jubah hitam penuh noda darah yang ia kenakan berkibar ditiup angin. Membuat sosoknya menjadi semakin lebih menakutkan.

"Oya-oya… aku tak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu di sini _Sasuke-kun_."

Belum beberapa menit berselang, Sasuke sudah dihadapkan dengan seseorang yang sejujurnya tak ingin ia temui lagi. Melihat wajahnya saja membuat Sasuke ingin muntah saat itu juga.

"Orochimaru…"

Sosok bernama Orochimaru itu tersenyum, membuat wajahnya semakin mirp dengan ular. Jubah hitam dengan corak awan merah yang ia kenakan berkibar ditiup angin.

Sasuke tak terlalu memusingkan jika _nukenin_ mantan murid Hokage ketiga itu kini berpenampilan berbeda. Selama di Konoha pria yang pernah dihormati itu selalu lihai berganti topeng, guna menyembunyikan kebusakan di baliknya.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu Sasuke-kun, begini-begini aku adalah guru yang sudah banyak mengajarakan beraneka macam jutsu padamu. Setidiknya berikan pelukan hangat karena kita sudah lama tida berjumpa."

"Huh… mati saja kau." Sasuke lantas berjalan tak memperdulikan eksistensi Orochimaru di depannya. Namun, sang _nukenin_ tak serta merta membiarkan murid kesayangannya pergi begitu saja. Sebuah lapisan _kekkai_ tiba-tiba saja muncul. menghalangi jalan Sasuke.

"Jangan membuatku membuang waktu disini _Orochimaru_ ," Sasuke menekan intonasinya sedalam mungkin, menunjukan bahwa ia dalam kondisi tak ingin diganggu oleh siapapun. "Cepat lepaskan kekkai bodoh ini."

Orochimaru masih tetap bergeming. Walau ia dapat merasakan aura membunuh yang kuat dari pria disebelahnya. Shinobi bergelar _Sannin_ itu tak serta merta gentar begitu saja. Ia pun balas menatap tatapan dingin Sasuke, menunjukan bahwa dirinya bukan suatu keberadaan yang patut diremehkan.

"Aku hanya ingin berbincang denganmu beberapa menit. Aku menjamin obrolan kita nantinya tak akan membuatmu bosan."

"Tch…"

Sasuke lantas mengikuti kemana Orochomaru membawanya pergi. Selama perjalanan ia terus menatap tajam pria berambut panjang di depannya. Dirinya juga sudah siap melepaskan pedangnya bila sosok di depannya itu terlihat melaukan perbuatan yang mencurigakan.

Tak selang beberapa menit, kini Sasuke sudah berada di depan sebuah reruntuhan candi. Kedua matanya menyeledik tiap sudut bangunan di depannya sebelum mengalihkan tatapan ke sosok yang kini hanya bergeming menatap bangunan candi itu.

"Apa sebenarnya yang ingin kau lakukan? Untuk apa kau menunjukan bangunan yang sudah akan rusak seperti ini."

Orochimaru berbalik. Ia dapat melihat mantan muridnya menatap tak suka padanya. Tapi, hal itu sudah dianggap makanan sehari-hari olehnya. Lagipula, selama Sasuke dulu dibawah bimbingannya, Uchiha itu juga tak pernah sekalipun menunjukan ekspresi selayaknya murid yang respek kepada seorang guru.

"Ini adalah bangunan peninggalan Klan _Ootsutsuki_ di masa lalu. Apa kau tahu Klan _Ootsusuki_ itu Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke hanya diam. Orochimaru mendegus singkat, sebelum melanjutkan penjelasannya kembali.

"Awalnya Dunia tak mengenal yang namanya sistem cakra, sebelum seorang wanita memakan sebuah buah yang akan membawa perubahan sejarah di dunia ini. wanita bernama Kaguya Ootsutsuki itu kemudian dikenal dan dipuja oleh banyak orang karena kekuatan yang diperolehnya setelah memakan buah tersebut."

"Namun… keberadaan wanita itu sontak mengakibatkan kehancuran dimana-mana. Ia berubah menjadi sosok monster yang menakutkan. di sinilah roda sejarah mulai berputar, kedua anaknya Hogormo dan Hamura bertarung dengan ibunya selama tujuh hari tujuh malam. Pertarungan panjang yang memakan banyak korban dan keringat."

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau sampaikan?" Sasuke mulai jengkel terhadap pria didepannya ini. bukan hanya mencuri waktunya yang berharga. Kini ia malah disuruh harus mendengar cerita orang-orang yang sudah mati di masa lalu.

"fufufufu… Sasuke anakku. Padahal aku baru saja akan masuk ke babak utamannya."

Sayangnya Sasuke tak suka membuang waktu. Ia menarik pedangnya dan mengacungkan tepat di depan mantan gurunya.

Namun, sikap yang Sasuke tunjukan hanya direspon Orochimaru sebela mata. Seakan ia yakin Sasuke tak akan melakukan apa yang dilakukan orang bila mengacungkan pedangnya ke orang lain.

"Hoh… eskpresi yang bagus. Kau sangat yakin sekali, jika aku tak akan melaukan sesutau yang macam-macam padamu. Tampaknya pengalaman hidupmu selama ini sudah membuatmu cukup berani. _Ne… Orochimaru-sensei_."

Orochimaru tertawa. Pastinya bukan sebuah tawa pada umumnya. "Aku terharu kau memanggilku dengan sebutan _Sensei_ … sudah lama kedua telingaku tak mendengar ucapan manis seperti itu."

Sasuke tak menghiraukan ucapan Orochimaru. Ia pun berbalik dan meninggalkan sannin ular tersebut dalam larutnya kesunyian hutan.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau sembunyikan dibalik _eyepatch_ yang kau kenakan itu, _Sasuke-kun_. Kekuatan sebesar itu sangat disayangkan bila hanya digunakan untuk membunuh para kurcaci-kurcaci tidak berguna seperi orang-orang di padang rumput tadi. Apakah kehidupan menjadi _**Anjing peliaran**_ milik Sarutobi _Sensei_ sangat menyangangkan buatmu?"

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menoleh ke belakang, melemparkan tatapan berupa mata kanan yang kini menampilkan Mangekyo sharingan sempurna penuh kebencian. Orochimaru yang melihat itu sedikit merasa terintimidasi. Namun, hal itu tak ia tunjukan secara terang-terangan.

"fufufufu… sorot mata yang bagus. Kau memang benar-benar menggambarkan sosok Uchiha yang sempurna, _Sasuke-kun_. "

Sasuke terdiam. Berikutnya sebuah kobaran api hitam muncul, melahap seluruh bagian candi.

"Berikutnya, api itu tidak akan meleset. Akan kupastikan api itu melahap habis tubuhmu sampai tak bersisa sedikitpun."

Sasuke meninggalkan Orochimaru yang menatap kepergian muridnya dengan penuh arti. Terpaku, takut, kagum, dan gila semua bercampur menjadi satu. Keberadaan Sasuke selalu membuat darah dalam tubuhnya bergejolak.

Sannin itupun berbalik dan menatap hasil karya seni ciptaan Sasuke. Candi yang menjadi situs sejarah peninggalan klan yang pernah Berjaya di masa lalu, kini telah habis dilalapan api berwarna hitam. Andai saja dirinya mempunyai kamera, Orochimaru pasti sudah mengabadikan momen tersebut.

"Bahkan… sampai _Amaterasu_ … kau benar-benar wadah yang bagus _Sasuke-kun_."

Orochimaru berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan kawasan reruntuhan. Selama perjalanan tak henti-hentinya ia menyeringai. Rasa lapar ingin segera mencicipi wadah barunnya semakin tak terbendung setelah kejadian barusan. Apapun yang terjadi Orochimaru harus mendapatkan Sasuke bagaimanapun caranya.

"Ara? Sasori… sudah menungguku? Maaf ada sedikit urusan yang harus kukerjakan."

Sasori melemparkan sederet makian kepada partner yang selalu membuatnya jengkel. " _Teme_ … suatu saat aku akan mengubahmu menjadi kugutsu yang patuh dan tak banyak bicara."

"fufufufu aku takut keinginanmu itu tak akan pernah terwujud."

 **.**

 **畜生**

 **.**

Hujan rintik menghiasi malam di desa Konoha, membuat aktifitas di luar menjadi lebih senggang. Orang-orang lebih memilih menghangatkan diri dalam rumah ketimbang keluyuran di bawah hujan.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan penduduk lainnya, orang terkuat nomor satu seentero desa, Sarutobi Hiruzen kini tengah asyik menikmati acara ' _Shuuji_ '-nya di dalam _base_ favoritnya.

Seharusnya malam ini sang Hokage harus menghadiri rapat dengan para kepala klan, guna membahas masalah isu yang akhir-akhir ini membuat resah kalangan shinobi muda. Namun, dengan kekuasan yang ia punya dan pengaruhnya yang besar, Seorang Hiruzen memerintahkan rapat untuk ditunda dengan alasan diirnya ingin bersantai dari kepenatan seorang pemimpin negara.

"Yosh…" Hiruzen mengamati karyanya dengan seksama. Rasa puas tercipta begitu karya seni yang ia kerjakan selesai dengan hasil memuaskan. Sebuah kanji (和) tergoret dengan cantik diatas selembar kertas. "Kuharap ini dapat dipajang di museum sebagai karya seni fenomenal ciptaan Sandaime Hokage."

"… yang ada itu hanya menjadi bualan para penduduk."

Hiruzen terkekeh. Pria itupun menoleh dan mendapti sosok kepercayaanya berdiri menatap dirinya dengan tatapan yang tak pernah berubah sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu.

"Sudah kau selesaikan misi yang kuberikan tempo hari?"

"Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu. Apakah umurmu yang semakin menua itu membuat kepalamu menjadi pikun? _Sandaime-sama_?" ucap Sasuke dingin. Sayangnya Hiruzen menanggapinnya sebagai lelucon yang biasa Uchiha itu berikan padannya.

Hiruzen tersenyum. Ia tahu bahwa Uchiha Sasuke tak akan pernah mengecewakan dirinya sedikitpun. Sosok yang telah banyak berkorban demi desa melebihi dirinya sendiri.

"Tentu saja tidak… Oh ya, kau sudah makan? Kebetulan ada donat oleh-oleh dari Asuma. Dokter melarang keras diriku untuk makan makanan manis selama gula darahku belum turun." Entah hanya firasat Sasuke, jika ucapan sang Hokage barusan seperti rengekan anak kecil yang tidak dibelikan mainan oleh ayahnya

"Lidahku tidak toleran dengan makanan manis." Jelas Sasuke singkat, padat dan jelas.

Hiruzen hanya mengangguk paham. Tanpa membuang waktu, Sasuke segera memberikan laporan hasil misi serta beberapa gulungan yang dicuri oleh para _nuke-nin_ tersebut.

"Seperti biasa kau selalu meyampaikan laporan dengan rapi. Tak ada satupun hal yang terlewatkan sedikitpun." komentar Hiruzen membaca laporan di tangannya. Ia pun tersenyum puas dan memberikan bayaran yang sudah mereka sepakati bersama.

"Maaf selama ini kau hanya melakukan misi yang kuberikan secara individu padamu. Sehingga penghasilan yang kau dapat tidak sebanyak dulu."

"Tidak perlu minta maaf," Sasuke mengambil bayaran miliknya dan segera menyimpanya di balik jubah hitam yang ia selalu pakai ketika menjalan sebuah misi. "Lagipula saya tetaplah ninja kotor yang sudah menjadi aib Konoha. Seharusnya orang sepertiku suda tak pantas lagi berada disini. Apa lagi harus mengerjakan misi seperti ini."

"Jangan bicara seperti itu Sasuke!" sudah berkali-kali Hiruzen mengingatkan agar pemuda dihadapannya ini behenti menghnina diirnya sendiri. Tapi entah kenapa sifat keras kepalanya terlalu tinggi untuk sekedar menuruti apa yang dihasehatkan untuknya.

"Kau bukan aib. Kau adalah pahlawan. Seorang Shinobi yang tanggu. Aku sama sekali tak peduli dengan pembantaian Uchiha ataupun pandangan orang-orang terhadapmu. Bagiku kau adalah cucuku yang berhaga. Kau mengerti itu Sasuke!"

"Maaf…"

Keduanyapun terdiam kedalam pikirannya masing-masing.

"Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu," Sasuke melirik pria tua di depannya. Kini Hiruzen sudah menyalakan pipa tembakau kesayangannya, meniup asap dari mulutnya yang sudah sedikit dimakan usia.

"Tentunya kau masih mengingat penyerangan Kyuubi lima tahun yang lalu bukan?"

Sasuke menatap penuh arti sang Hokage, mencari tahu ke arah mana obrolan ini akan berlanjut. Namun, sayangnya tak ada yang bisa ia korek. Sulit untuk mebenak jika hanya melihat wajah Hiruzen yang selalu dipenuhi ekspresi damai dan tenang.

"Penyarang itu berhasil membuat Konoha kehilangan banyak korban jiwa. Termasuk mendiang Hokage keempat Minato, Kushina begitu pula Anak mereka yang baru lahir. Dan tanpa secara langsung berujung pada rencana kudeta Klan Uchiha."

Sasuke tak merasa terganggu dengan ucapan Hiruzen. Sejujurnya sejak awal ia tidak pernah mecintai klannya sendiri. Menurutnya Klan Uchiha hanyalah Klan bodoh yang mudah terbujuk oleh nafsu sekilas. Hal itulah yang membuat diirnya tak terikat dengan klan. Sehingga itu juga menjadi alasan kenapa dirinya dipilih untuk menutup sejarah panjang klan Uchiha.

"Sebenaranya apa yang ingin Sandaime-sama sampaikan? Saya sudah mengatakannya berkali-kali, saya tidak mecintai klan bodoh itu. Mereka hanya sekumpulan orang yang mudah tertipu oleh bujukan iblis. Mereka—"

"Lalu apa yang kaucintai?" Hiruzen memootng penjelasan Sasuke. "Desa? aku berani bertaruh bukan itu jawabannya. Aku sudah mengenalmu sejak lama Sasuke… kau adalah orang yang tidak mau menjalin ikatan dengan apapun dan siapapun. Kau hanyalah orang yang bergerak atas dasar keinginanamu sendiri. Bukan atas paksaan orang lain."

Sasuke terdiam. Tak ada yang salah dengan ucapan Hiruzen. Apa yang Hiruzen ungkapkan sama persis dengan fakta yang ada. Fakta tentang seorang pembantai klan, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Maka dari itulah aku takut… aku takut kau mengikuti jalan seperti Orochimaru," Sasuke dapat merasakan perubahan intonsi nada sang Hokage. Kini sikapnya tampak seperti seorang Ayah yang tengah melindungi anaknya dalam bahaya. "Sudah cukup hanya muridku yang menjadi aib dalam hidupku. Aku tak ingin bila kau yang sudah kuanggap cucuku sendiri juga bernasib sama."

Tanpa ragu Hiruzen meneteskam air matanya. Aksinya bukan semata-mata untuk mencari belas kasihan. Tapi, murni ketulusan dalam hati dan Sasuke tahu akan hal itu

"Anda tak perlu khawatir. Sandaime-sama" Sasuke maju dan mencium tangan pria tua di depannya. "Saya tak akan pernah mengikuti jejak Orochimaru. Mungkin aku tidak pernah mecintai desa ini. tapi, aku tak akan pernah membuat Konoha berada dalam kehancuran. Selama masih ada orang-orang seperti anda, saya akan berusaha keras untuk mencoba melindungi tempat ini dengan cara saya sendiri."

Tak ada yang bisa Hiruzen ekspresikan selain sebuah senyuman hangat. Dirinya memang bukan orang tua sasuke yang berhak mengatur bagaimana pemuda uchiha itu hidup Dia hanyalah seorang yang bertugas sebagi penuntun para anak-anak muda tumbuh dan berkembang.

Hiruzen lantas memeluk erat Sasuke, menyalurkan semua perasaan kasih sayang seorang ayah pada anakanya.

"Terima kasih Sasuke."

 **.**

 **畜生**

 **.**

Kini Sasuke sudah tiba di sebuah desa kecil di wilayah _Kusagakure_. Statusnya sebagai buronan pembantai Klan membuat dirinya tak bisa tinggal di Konoha maupun negara api. Sehingga Desa Aoi menjadi pilihan Uchiha tersebut. sebuah desa kecil aman di kelilingi pegungungan.

Sejujurnya tak ada tempat yang aman baginnya. Tapi untuk saat ini Aoi merupakan satu-satunya tempat yang terlindung dari pengaruh Shinobi. Sehingga Sasuke masih dapat hidup sebagai sosok pengelana di desa itu.

Teknik _Hiraishin_ miliknya membuat ia dengan mudah pergi kemanapun. Asalkan ia sudah menandai tempat lokasi tujuan, hanya dalam seperkian detik ia sudah berada di tempat yang ia inginkan.

"Tadaima"

Sasuke membuka jubahnya begitu masuk ke rumah kecil mliknya. udara hangat perapian dan bau kare menjadi sambutan untuknya saat masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Naru… Nii-san sudah bilang jangan memasak sendirian. Tunggu sampai Nii-san pulang."

Teredengar suara langkah kaki yang sedang berlari dari arah dapur. Berikutnya sosok bocah lima tahun dengan rambut pirang serta mata sebiru lautan berlari dan memeluk Sasuke dengan erat. Menandakan bocah itu sangat rindung dengan Sasuke.

"Okaeri Sasu-nii!" dengan cemprengnya ia menyambut kedatangan Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum dan mengusap rambut Naruto penuh kasih sayang. Ekspresi nya kini benar-benar berbeda ketika berada diluar, penuh kahangaatan dan rasa kasih sayang. "Kenapa kau masak sendiri? Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu padamu."

Naruto kecil hanya menggembungkan pipinya, tanda ia sedang kesal. "Habisnya Sasu-nii tidak meninggalkan Naru cemilan… jadi kerana perut naru sudah lapar…"

"Naru menghangat kare sendiri?" tebak Sasuke.

"Hehehe..."

Sasuke menghlela nafas panjang. Padahal ia sudah mendidik Naruto sejak balita untuk bersikap menjadi anak kecil yag baik dan penurut. Namun tampaknya usaha kerasnya terbuang Cuma-Cuma. Bukannya tumbuh jadi anak baik dan penurut, yang ada malah menjadi sosok yang usil dan hyperaktif.

 _Benar-benar sama denga dia yang dulu…_

"… Sasu-nii?"

"Ah maaf," Sasuke sadar dari ingatan masa lalunya. "Huh… karena ini juga salah _Nii-san_ maka kali ini _nii-san_ maafkan. Tapi ingat, jika sampai Naru mengulangi lagi. Tidak ada coklat untuk akhir pekan."

Langsung saja Naruto bersikap seperti seorang prajurit patuh atas perintah atasannya. Sasuke tertwa kecil melihat aksi lucu bocah lima tahun itu. Ia pun memberkan sekotak pocky yang tentu saja di terima oleh Naruto dengan senang hati.

Keduanya menikmati malam itu seperti pada malam-malam sebelumnya. Mandi air hangat bersama, makan malam bersama—yang tentunya Naruto selalu membuat onar, bermain permainan apapun yang bisa mengahbiskan waktu sebelum tidur. Bahkan ketika tidur saja Naruto masih tidur satu ruangan dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke sendiri merasa tak kebearatan walau harus bebragi. Toh ia juga senang ketika memandang wajah polos Naruto ketika tidur dengan pulas.

"Selamat tidur adik kecilku."

 **.**

 **畜生**

 **.**

"Heh menjijkan. Perilakumu yang penuh dengan kebongingan membuatku ingin muntah kapan saja."

"Kalau kau ingin muntah… muntah saja di sini. Toh air selolakanini akan memberishkan semua sampah perutmu yang keluar."

Kyuubi menggeram kesal hingga gigi taringnya terlihat sangat jelas. Andai saja dia tak tersegel ke dalam tubuh bocah lima tahun ini, pasti sudah mencabik-cabik Uchiha di depannya itu. Sampai kapanpun ia memang selalu membenci kuturanan Madara terkutuk.

Sasuke bukanlah seorang Jinchuriki,lantas bagaimana dia berada di satu tempat bersama Kyuubi. Cukup mudah untuk menjelaskannya. Dengan kemampuan Mangekyou miliknya, ia dapat mudah masuk dan keluar kedalam alam bawah sadar Naruto.

Kebiasaan ini sudah ia lakukan sejak dulu guna memastikan bahwa bijuu terkuat itu tidak membuat ulah.

"Kau benar-benar suka membuat orang lain kesal rupanya. Bagaimana kalau kita bertanding dan menunjukan siapa diantara kita yang terkuat. Akan kuberikan pelajaran tentang cara menghormata orang lain padamu Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasukemenatap rubah dinbalik kurungan itu dengan senyum mengejek. "Kau bodoh ya hingga yakin aku akan melakukan hal seperti itu. Yah… walaupun aku melepaskanmu juga. Kau tak lebih dari sekedar gumpalan energi yang dapat kukendalikan semauku."

Sebuah bola mata yang menampakan Mangekyo Sharingan sukses membuat Kyuubi merinding. Ia mempunyai pengalaman buruk dengan mata terkutuk itu.

Sebenarnya saat Sasuke menganggapnya hanya sebagai gumpalan energi, ada rasa kesal yang Kyuubi rasakan. Ucapan Uchiha itu sama persis dengan apa yang di ucapakan bajingan Madara. Tapi ia sadar posisinya yang sekarang sama sekali tak menguntungnya sedikitpun.

"Baik-baik terserah kau saja." Kyuubi membuang muka dan memlih tidur.

Sasuke melanjutnya kembali membaca novel yang sempat tertunda tadi. Kyuubi sedikit menoleh dan melirik apa yang sedang dilakukan Uchiha itu sekarang. Sebenci apapun dia pada Uchiha, entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang membuat dirinya tak bisa membenci Uchiha yang satu ini.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kauinginkan. Kenapa kau berbuat hingga sejauh ini untuk orang yang bahkan tak ada hubugan darah dengan mu. Merekayasa kematian anak yondaime agar penduduk percaya kalau bocah malang ini tewas. Bahkan kau juga memberikan laporan palsu saat Hiruzen yakin Naruto diculik, agar kakek tua bodoh itu percaya jika Naruto memang sudah tewas."

Sasuke terdiam. "Baru pertama kali kau mengajukan rentetan pertanyaan sebanyak itu…"

"Cepat jawab saja."

Sasuke menutup novelnya. Ia menatap Kyuubi yang mau tak mau bijuu itu juga melakukan hal yang sama, menatap intens pemuda di depannya. Tak ada sorot Mangekyou. Hanya mata kelam malam hari yang penuh misteri.

"Memang apa salahnya jika seorang kakak ingin menyayangi adiknya?"

Sontak jawaban Sasuke yang diluar dugaan membuat Kyuubi tertawa histeris. Sampai-sampai dinding ruang pengap bergetar akibat tawa bijuu tersebut.

"Adik? Jangan membuat lelucon. Sejak kapan kau menjadi kakaknya. Kau hanya memanfaatkan bocah bodoh ini agar dapat kau gunakan kelak sebagai senjata saat dia dewasa bukan? semua Uchiha itu munafik. Mereka selalu dipenuhi kebohongan."

Sasuke membiarkan saja Kyuubi menertawainya. Ia ingin melihat sejuah mana bijuu itu dapat tertawa dengan puas.

"Tampaknya sudah saatnya aku menunjukan jati diriku yang sebanrnya. _Kurama-san_."

Kyuubi berhenti tertawa saat mendengar ucapan barusan. Kedua bola mata bijuu berbentuk rubah itu membulat sempurna. Pasalnya sudah lama dirnya tidak dipanggil dengan nama itu. Bahkan, harusnya orang di depannya ini juga tidak tahu nama asli miliknya, karena hanya kakek tua Rikudo beserta kedua anaknya yang tahu nama itu.

Mata yang selama ini tertutup _eyepatch_ telah menunjukan jati dirinya. Sebuah pola riak berwarna ungu terpasang manis di rongga bola mata Sasuke. Mamgekyou Sharingan di mata kanan dan Rinegan di mata kiri.

Sedikit demi sedikit Kyuubi melangkah mundur. Dia bukannya takut ketika melihat Doujutsu terkuat itu, tapi dia takut saat merasakan aura yang kini bukan aura Sasuke yang ia kenal.

"Ti-tidak mungkin! Ini pasti bohong… Aura ini… tidak mungkin kau itu…"

Sasuke menyeringai. "Ini bukan kebohongan Kurama-san."

Uchiha itu melangkah sehingga jaraknya hanya terpaut beberapa centi dari jeruji besi yang menyegel sang Kyuubi alias Kurama.

"Ijinkan aku memperkenalkan diriku sekali lagi. Aku adalah anak pertama _Rikodo Sennin_. Pewaris kemampaun mata miliknya. Kakek buyut dari seluruh Uchiha yang ada. Ootsutsuki Indra… senang berjumpa denganmu kembali Kurama no Kyuubi."[]

* * *

 **Uzumaki Naruto** (lima tahun)

 **Uchiha sasuke aka Ootsutsuki Indra** ( tujuh belas tahun)

* **Disini Sasuke adalah anak tunggal Fugaku dan Mikoto. Sehingga dialah yang membantai Klan Uchiha. Bukan Itachi.**


	2. Chapter 02A Klan Heian

**Chikushou**

 **Naruto** **© Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Author: Koru-kun**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto belongs with Masashi Kishimoto. Other products her belongs with someone outside there. This Fanfiction belongs with Koro-kun. I get no material profit by write this Fanfiction, so feel free to read.**

 **Warning : AU, OC, OOC. Typos everywhere~~**

 **Happy Reading(^.^)**

* * *

 **Chapter 02A [Klan Heian]**

* * *

"Tidak buruk juga… setidaknya jauh lebih banyak dua buah kunai daripada latihan tempo hari." puji Sasuke dengan nada datar seperti biasa.

Dengan keadaan masih terbaring di atas rerumputan serta nafas yang belum stabil kerena kelelahan, Naruto melirik ke arah hasil seni ciptaanya kali ini. Dari delapan kunai yang tersedia, hanya lima yang berhasil mengenai target, sedangkan sisanya meleset. Bahkan saat melempar tadi, ada salah satu kunai yang hampir saja mengenai sang kakak.

Tentu saja Sasuke dapat dengan mudah menangkisnya. Jika tidak, mana mungkin dia dapat membantai Klannya sendiri pada umur lima belas tahun.

Naruto mencoba bangkit, berniat melakukan latihan teknik melempar kunai sekali lagi. Dirinya sudah bertekad akan menyelesaikan latihan itu hari ini agar besok sang kakak mau mengajarkan teknik yang baru.

Jujur saja Naruto mulai bosan dengan porsi latihannya. Tiap hari selalu saja dirinya harus melakukan latihan melempar kunai, belum lagi kesibukkan sang kakak yang terkadang membuatnya tak bisa pualng beberapa hari. Sehingga membuat Naruto harus bekerja keras untuk cepat menyelesaikan latihan yang diberikan oleh Sasuke.

Sayangnya tubuh kecil bocah lima tahun itu tak mau lagi menuruti kehendak otaknya. Tubuhnya terlalu capek, alahasil setiap Naruto berusaha untuk bangkit dia pasti akan terjatuh kembali.

Sasuke diam menatap sikap Naruto yang keras kepala. Dia tak ambil pusing bila sifat adiknya itu akan membawa hal yang buruk kedepannya. Toh, dulu sekali ia juga pernah dihadapkan dengan kasus yang serupa.

 _Adik yang tak punya bakat. Namun, selalu berusaha keras hingga akhir._

Sasuke atau lebih tepatnya _Ootsutsuki Indra_ , tersenyum kecil mengingat kehidupan masa lalunya. Ia tak menyangka di zaman apapun selalu saja orang yang berpikiran naïf seperti Naruto, tidak mau menyerah walau fakta mengatakan hal sebaliknya.

Namun sifat itu juga yang membuat Sasuke tertarik dengan perkembangan hidup seorang manusia.

"Latihan hari ini cukup sampai sini… kau sudah tak lagi bisa bergerak."

Naruto yang tak terima dengan keputusan sepihak Sasuke, mengembungkan pipinya karena sebal. "Aku masih bisa lanjut. Lagipula ini masih belum sore jad— _ittai!"_

" _Baka_." Sasuke menjentik kening Naruto. "Memangnya apa yang ingin kau perbuat? Ingin memaksa kondisi tubuhnya hingga rusak seperti barang rongsokan? Ingat kau ini masih berumur lima tahun, kau masih memliki banyak waktu… lagipula tak ada gunanya memaksakan diri, yang ada kau hanya akan mendapatkan efek negatif…"

Naruto terdiam. Ucapan Sasuke tak bisa ia bantah kerena memang benar adannya. Tapi bukan Naruto namannya jika langsung menyerah begitu saja.

"Tapi tetap saja aku sudah muak dengan latihan seperti ini. Lagipula seorang ninja tidak hanya dilahrikan untuk menjadi pelempar kunai seumur hidup bukan? saat mereka dewasa pasti mereka akan menggunakan teknik yang jauh lebih hebat."

Sasuke terdiam. Dirinya tak manyangka akan mendengarkan penjelasan seperti itu dari mulut bocah lima tahun di depannya. Tampaknya selama dirinya meninggalkan Naruto karena misi yang diberikan _Sandaime_ , bocah blonde itu banyak melaukan sesuatu yang tak ia ketahui.

"Lalu kau mau apa? Langsung mempelajari teknik ninja tingkat tinggi?"

"Bu-bukan i-itu maksudku…" Naruto sedikit takut dengan tatapan intimidasi sang kakak. Walau Sasuke tidak pernah memerahinya atau memukulnya, tatapan intimidasi sang kakak selalu membuat Naruto takut.

Sasuke mengehela nafas. Ia mengacak rambut kuning Naruto.

Sasuke memang bukan orang pandai yang dapat mengekspresikan perasaanya dengan mudah. Jadi yang bisa dirinya lakukan hanyalah seperti saat ini,mengacak rambut sang adik dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Dengar Naru… tidak ada sesuatu yang dapat diraih secara instan. Semuanya dilakukan melalui proses yang panjang serta tekad yang kuat. Shinobi yang hebat adalah Shinobi yang dapat melalui semua proses itu dengan kepala dingin dan tak lupa diringi dengan semangat pantang menyerah. Memang mungkin kau melihat latihan ini membosankan… tapi apa kau tahu, dengan teknik melempar kunai atau shuriken yang terasa dengan baik, kau bisa mengunakannya untuk membunuh lawan yang kuat."

Uchiha itu tersenyum tipis. "Intinya, jangan pernah meremehkan sesuatu yang kecil. karena hal kecilpun dapat menjadi sesuatu yang sangat besar maknannya. Kau mengerti Naruto?"

" _Un,_ aku mengerti Sasu-nii."

Tiba-tiba saja tubuh Naruto sudah di gendong oleh Sasuke. Tentu saja Naruto kegat karennaya. Jarang-jarang sang kakak melaukan hal seperti ini di luar rumah.

Biasanya kakaknya itu akan bersikap dingin bila berada di luar rumah, bahkan jika pergi bersama dengan sekalipun. Hal itu berbeda jika mereka sudah berada di rumah kecil mereka. Sasuke akan menjadi sosok kakak laki-laki yang ramah dan menyenangkan.

"Karena sudah berhasil menambahkan dua kunai dari yang kemarin… kakak akan membuatkan ramen kesukaan Naru…"

"Eh benarkah?" Naruto sekali lagi dibuat terkejut. Pasalnya ia ingat bahwa sang Kakak sangat tidak suka jika dirinya mengkonsumsi jenis makanan itu.

"Kau pikir kakakmu berbohong huh?"

Naruto memeluk Sasuke dengan erat. Sampai kapanpun sosok sang kakak adalah sosok yang paling hebat dimatannya. Sasuke hanya membalas pelukan itu dengan senyuman.

 _Andai kau sudah sadar… perasaan ini pasti akan jauh lebih menyenangkan._

 **.**

 **畜生**

 **.**

Sudah menjadi kebiasan Hiruzen untuk berkunjung ke makam para Shinobi yang telah wafat mendahuluinya.

Makam mendiang senseinya Hashirama dan Tobirama, makam beberapa temannya seperti Kagami dan beberapa makam para shinobi yang sudah berjuang demi desa. tak ada satupun makam yang terlewatkan olehnya.

Biasanya Hiruzen pergi ditemani seseorang semisal Asuma anaknya atau Kakashi. Namun, ada juga saat dimana ia terkadang pergi ke kompleks pemakaman itu sendiri. Biasanya saat ia malukan itu, ada sesuatu yang perlu dipikiran secara serius oleh sang Hokage hingga membutuhkan ketenangan atau bertemu dengan sesoarang yang sangat penting.

"Tora! Inu!"

Kedua anbu yang kali ini bertugas menjadi _bodyguard_ sang kage langsung muncul dihadapan Hiruzen begitu sang kepala negera memanggil mereka. Benar-benar sikap loyal seorang anbu yang setia kepada majikannya.

"Aku ingin penjaggan terhadapku dihentikan. Suruh anbu lain untuk pergi." perintah sang Hokage tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya ke pusara di bawahnya.

"Tapi Hokaga-sama… sudah menjadi kewajiban kami untuk melindungi anda dimanapun dan kapanpun." Ucap ketidaksetujuaan anbu dengan code name Inu begitu mendapatkan perintah dari _Sandaime Hokage_.

"Apakah berjalan-jalan sendirian di desanya sendiri dapat membahayakan seorang Hokage? Memangnya kalian sudah lupa siapa Sandaime Hokage itu?" Hiruzen bukan tipe orang yang suka membentak atau memeberikan intimidasi seperti muridnya Tsunade ataupun Orochimaru.

Namun, perkataannya barusan sukses membuat kedua anbu itu bergetar karenanya. Ucapan tenang namun penuh penekanan, seolah-olah tak ada seorangpun yang boleh membantahnya.

"Maafkan ketidaksopanan kami. Kalau begitu saya akan segera memerintahkan anbu lain untuk mundur."

Hiruzen hanya mengangguk kecil menaggapi jawaban Tora. Dan daalam waktu singkat sang Hokage tak lagi dapat merasakan keberadaan para penjagannya.

"Kau bisa keluar Sasuke…."

"Harusnya anda tidak menurunkan penjagaan anbu seperti ini… bagaimana bila ada orang jahat yang mengincar anda." Seperti yang sebelumnya, Sasuke muncul tanpa diduga di belakang Hiruzen. Sang Hokage yang sudah terbiasa akan sikap itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap pemuda terkahir klan Uchiha di depannya.

"Kau masih tetap dingin seperti biasa Sasuke." Hiruzen menyapa sosok yang sudah ia anggap cucunya sendiri. "Dengan wajah datarmu lalu _eyepatch_ di mata kirimu… aku yakin kau akan dengan mudah memberikan intimidasi yang kuat, bila bertemu dengan musuh."

Sasuke terdiam tidak menanggapi ucapan Hiruzen barusan. Ia menatap tajam sang hokage seperti biasa, untungnya Hiruzen tahu makna tatapan Sasuke yang sudah sering ia lihat itu.

"Tidak usah menatapku seperti itu Sasuke. Aku tahu kau tidak suka membuang-buang waktu. Jadi kau tidak perlu gusar seperti itu."

Sayangnya Sasuke menganggap beberapa detik yang terlewatkan untuk mengobrol hal yang tak berguna, merupakan suatu pemborosan untuknya.

"Jadi misi apa yang ingin kau berikan pada ku?"

"Aku ingin kau pergi Takigakure untuk mebantu klan Heian." ucap Hiruzen singkat padat dan jelas.

"Takigakure? Klan Heian?" Sasuke membaca gulungan misi yang diberikan Hiruzen padannya. Disana terdapat penjelasan tentang klan Heian yang baru pertam kali didengar olehnya.

Klan Heian bukanlah klan besar seperti Uchiha ataupun Hyuga. Jumlah mereka tak lebih dari seratus orang.

Dan menurut laporan, klan Heian tinggal di dalam hutan yang lebat sehingga keberadaan mereka susah dilacak dan dilupakan dalam sejarah. Padahal dulu saat negara shinobi belum terbentuk, klan Heian merupakan klan yang cukup ditakuti banyak orang.

Saat di masa peperangan, klan Heian sering disewa oleh beberapa negara kecil. Mereka memiliki kemapuan unik yang membuat klan Heian pada kala itu sangat disegani.

Jumlah Cakra yang besar, walau tidak sebesar milik Uzumaki, lalu pengusaan teknik katon yang hebat, membuat mereka sering beraliansi dengan Uchiha. Dan satu teknik khusus yang membuat nama mereka disegani adalah, kemampuan anggota Klan Heian dapat merubah tubuhnya menjadi sosok hewan.

Setelah konoha terbentuk, hubungan Heian dengan Uchiha masih terjalin dengan baik. Mereka masih tetap menjalin hubungan persekutuan yang saling menguntungkan.

Namun hal itu berubah sejak pemerintahan Tobirama Senju. Sang hokage kedua memutuskan hubungan klan Heian dengan dalih terdapat kekacauan di internal klan, padahal alasan sebenarnya karena Tobirama takut bila Heian dan Uchiha bergabung, akan menimbulkan dampak yang tak Hokage kedua inginkan.

Sejak itulah pomor Heian menjadi turun. Terputusnya hubungan dengan Uchiha. Keberadaan mereka sendiri yang mulai terkikis akibat desakan berbagai pihak membuat nama mereka redup dalam sejarah Shinobi. Namun entah kerena apa, tiba-tiba saja saat Hiruzen menjabat, ada utusan klan Heian yang datang ke konoha untuk meminta kembali ikatan persektuan. Dan tanpa menunggu waktu, Hiruzen mensetujui persekutuan tersebut.

Awalnya beberapa pihak khususnya Danzou sangat menolak keputusan Hiruzen yang mensetujui persektuan itu. Namun Hiruzen dengan pamornya serta Uchiha di belakangnya, mau tak mau orang-orang yang tadinnya menolak pada akhirnya setuju dengan putusan sang kage.

Sayangnya walau aliansi sudah terbentuk, keadaan yang sudah hancur serta kabar tentang perserteruan klan Heian dengan desa Takigakure membuat klan itu kini diambang kehancuran.

"Apakah alasan aku mendapat misi ini karena hubungan Uchiha dan Heian dimasa lalu?" tanya Sasuke setalah membaca semua yang ada dalam gulingan itu.

"Sebagian iya dan sebagian juga tidak… Heian sudah tahu tentang tragedi pembantian Uchiha. Untungnya mereka tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda akan inginnya memutuskan hubungan kontrak dengan kita." jelas Hiruzen yang kini sudah merokok entah sejak kapan.

"Lalu misi apa yang harus aku kerjakan? Disini tidak ada catatan untuk pengajuan misi."

Hirusen menatap awan di langit. Asap rokok yang Ia tiupkan perlahan melayang dan bersatu dengan udara. "Untuk lengkapnya, kau bisa menanyakan langsung pada mereka. Tapi ada dua hal penting yang harus kau ketahui. Pertama akan sangat bahaya bila mengirim orang-orang kita sembarangan ke Heian mengingat kondisi mereka akhir-akhir ini. Salah sedikit akan mengakibtakan korban jiwa…. Dan yang kedua…"

"Kedua?" alis Sasuke terangkat, tak biasannya Hokage dihadapannya berbuat aksi tebak-tebakan seperti ini.

"Ada misi khusus yang hanya bisa kau lakukan seorang. Misinya adalah…"

 **.**

 **畜生**

 **.**

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Sasuke untuk tiba di wliayah Takigakure. Dulu ketika ia masih menjadi Shinobi Konoha, Sasuke sudah banyak memberikan tanda _Hiraishin_ di berbagai tempat agar memudahkannya pergi kemanapun sesuaka hati.

Setelah mendapatkan penjelasan dari Hiruzen, tanpa membuang waktu, segera Sasuke melesat menuju Takigakure, atau lebih tepatnya hutan Taki. Dia beruntung tanda hirashin yang pernah ia tinggalkan berada tak jauh dari lokasi hutan Taki, dimana tempat klan Heian bermukim.

Hutan Taki merupakan hutan terluas di wliayah Takigakure. Bahkan hampir dua pertiga wilayah Takigakure adalah hutan Taki.

Melihat lebat hutan di depannya membuat Sasuke teringat dengan hutan kematian di Konoha. Sayangnya aura hutan kematian lebih kuat ketimbang hutanTaki. Rumor mengatakan bahwa hutan kematian diciptakan mendiang Hokage pertama untuk meluapkan semua kemarahannya akibat kepergian sang sahabat kala itu.

"Siapa anda?" tak butuh lama bagi Sasuke untuk menemukan tempat dimana klan Heian bermukim. Setelah lima belas menit memasuki hutan, Sasuke langsung mendapat sambutan dua orang yang menjaga gerbang, yang Sasuke yakini sebagai pintu masuk pemukiman klan Heian.

Sasuke membuka tudung jubah hitamnnya hingga memperlihatkan wajah putih nan tampan khas Uchiha dengan aksesoris eyepatch yang menyembunyikan mata rinegan nya. "Namaku Ootsutsuki Indra… aku utusan dari Konoha untuk misi yang diajukan oleh Kepala Klan Heian, Akafuji-sama."

 _Saat kau tiba disana… gunakan code name yang kau suka. Jangan pernah sekalipun menyebut nama Uchiha kau mengerti Sasuke!?_

Sasuke teringat dengan perintah _Sandaime_. Memang sebuah pilihan yang baik memalsukan identitas untuk borunoan ranking S seperti dirinya. Dan lagi ia juga sudah lama ingin sekali menggunakan nama aslinya tersebut. Toh tak ada satupun orang di dunia ini yang mengenal nama Ootsutsuki Indra, karena klan itu sudah dianggap punah sejak sebelum Uchiha atapun Senju terbentuk.

Kedua penjaga itu kemudian maju untuk mengecek gulungan yang menandakan dirinya sebagai utusan Konoha. Setelah mengecek ke aslian isi gulungan, salah satu diantara mereka melakukan segel tangan yang tak Sasuke ketahui jenisnya.

Tiba-tiba cahaya silau muncul di tengah gerbang berwarna merah itu. Sasuke sedikit melindungi matanya dari silau yang tercipta. Namun beberapa menit kemudian pandangan sasuke dibuat membulat sempurna.

Awalnya gerbang itu hanya sebuah gerbang yang tak terawat, dibiarkan begitu saja. Namun sekarang, gerbang itu berubah menjadi gerbang yang terbuat dari emas murni dengan pemandangan keramaian desa di belakangnya.

"Nama saya Abe. Saya akan mengantar anda untuk menemui kepala Klan Heian."

Sasuke mengangguk sekilas dan mengikuti kemana prajurit itu akan membawnanya.

 **.**

 **畜生**

 **.**

Jika dia bukan Uchiha, mungkin Sasuke akan tertegun dengan desa kecil ini. bagaimana tidak, berbeda dengan Konoha atau tempat lain yang rumah penduduknya berupa rumah konvesional dengan berbagai macam bentuk, rumah di desa klan Heian berada di dalam pohon besar yang dilubangi.

Ukuran pohon-pohon disini tergolong sangat besar. Bahkan, jika Sasuke perhatikan ukurannya jauh lebih besar dari pohon di hutan kematian Konoha.

Dan yang membuat tempat ini menarik adalah cara orang-orang klan Heian memanfaatkan kunang-kunang sebagai pengganti cahaya matahari. Kondisi hutan yang lebat membuat sinar matahari tak dapat menembusnya. Alahasil, para penduduk menggunakan kunang-kunag yang mereka tangkap dan dimasukan ke dalam wadah mirip lampion.

Selama perjalanan menelusuri desa, Sasuke dibuat risih dengan tatapan para penduduk. Mungkin kedatangan orang asing adalah sesuatu yang sangat langkah terjadi di desa Heian. Sehingga, mereka tak akan melewatkan begitu saja kesempatan langkah tersebut

Namun dimanapun tetap saja ada satu yang tak berubah jika Sasuke mengunjungi sebuah tempat, yaitu tatapan para gadis yang membuatnya merinding. Bahkan Sasuke sempat menangkap salah satu gadis penduduk desa Heian ada yang sengaja memamerkan paha mereka dengan maksud menggoda dirinya.

Mereka berdua berhenti di sebuah bangunan yang mirip dengan istana Kaisar yang dipahat begitu saja dari sebuah batang pohon yang terbesar dari yang ada disini.

"Lewat sini…" ucap Abe sambil berjalan menuju pintu masuk.

Tanpa suara, Sasuke mengikutinya. Selama di dalam istana, Sasuke juga mendapatkan tatapan tak jauh berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Namun, ia sudah terbiasa akan hal itu, mengabaikannya dan terus mengikuti Abe.

Abe membawa mereka menuju pintu yang lumayan besar. Pintu itu berwarna kayu coklat polos tanpa ornamen sama sekali.

Abe membenarkan pakaiannya sebelum membukanya.

"Akafuji-sama, saya membawa utusan yang dikirim dari Konoha."

Di ruangan yang luar biasa besar itu, terdapat beberapa orang dengan pakaian yang cukup mewah. Sasuke yakin jika mereka adalah para petinggi klan, jika melihat cara berpakian mereka yang sedikit berbeda dengan penduduk desa lainnya. Namun, bukan itu yang membuat uchiha itu tertarik.

Di tengah ruangan terdapat dua kursi terlihat disana. Di atasnya, duduk seorang laki-laki dewasa berwajah bijak seperti para pemimpin pada umumnya dan seorang wanita cantik dewasa yang mengenakan kimono berwarna kuning.

Sasuke langsung berlutut dan seketika semua orang di situ dibuat terkejut dengan sikap utusan Konoha tersebut.

"Sebuah kehormatan bisa bertemu dengan pemimpin klan Heian. Saya, Ootsutsuki Indra, utusan yang dikirim Hiruzen Sarutobi, siap melakukan misi yang diperintah oleh Akafuji-sama."

Sang kepala klan, Akafuji tersenyum. "Manarik." Sang kepala klan mengalihkan pandanganya ke wanita di sebelahnya. "Bagaimana istriku? Apakah dia cocok untuk misi yang akan kita berikan nanti?"

Sang istri, Yuno mengangguk, walau ekspresi terpana akan ketampanan Sasuke masih terlihat jelas di raut wajah cantiknya. "Ya, aku dapat merasakan anak muda ini dapat diandalkan. Lagipula Hiruzen tidak pernah sekalipun membuat kita kecewa dengan orang-orang kirimannya. _Berbeda dengan si bangsat Tobirama itu_."

Sasuke sedikit terkejut ketika sang istri kepala klan memberikan umpatan pada mendiang Hokage kedua. Ia tak menyangka seorang wanita kelas atas seperti itu dapat mengeluarkan umpatan seperti itu dengan mudahnya.

"Ah maafkan atas ketidak sopanan istriku, Indra-san. Klan kami memang sedikit menaruh rasa dendam kepada mendiang Hokage kedua itu."

"Tidak perlu minta maaf, saya mengerti dengan maksud yang mulia. Lagipula saya juga kurang suka dengan mendiang Hokage kedua."

Awalnya sang kepala klan terkejut. Namun, ekspresi itu segera tergantikan dengan senyum lebarnya. "Kau memang orang yang menarik Indra-san."

Sang kepala klan mengangkat tangan dan menjulurkannya ke arah Sasuke. Tiba-tiba saja sebuah tekanan cakra yang luar biasa hebat dapat dirasakan oleh Sasuke.

Awalnya Sasuke sedikit terkejut akan hal itu. Namun, karena ia sudah menduga mungkin akan menjadi hal merpotkan seperti ini sosok Indra dalam wujud remaja tujuh belas tahun itu hanya menampakan ekspresi seakan ia tidak terganggu dengan tekanan cakra luar biasa yang dipancarkan oleh sang kepala klan.

Sontak sikap tenang Sasuke yang seakan tak terjadi apapun mebuat orang-orang di dalam rungan itu kaget bukan main. Baru pertama kali ada orang yang dapat menahan tekanan dahsyat sang kepala klan dengan ekspresi tenang seperti itu. Dalam sejarah hanya ninja setingkat kage yang mampu bertahan.

 _Oh… menarik. Anak ini dapat bertahan dengan cukup tenangnya. Tampaknya Hiruzen mengirmkan sesuatu yang dapat menghiburku kali ini. ayo kita lihat apakah anak ini dapat menanhan tekanan cakraku lebih dari ini._ pikir sang kepala Klan.

Dengan satu jentikan jari, sang kepala klan meningkatkan intesitas cakranya lebih besar. Jika dillihat dari kekuatan klan Heian akan jumlah cakranya yang besar, mungkin saat ini kepala klan sedang megeluarkan tekanan cakranya ke level 40% yang konon dapat membuat bijuu kelas dibawah ekor empat sedikit takut.

"Akafuji! Jangan menaikannya hingga 40%" sang istri tiba-tiba saja berteriak karena khawatir pemuda tampan itu tak bisa menahan tekanan cakara suaminya yang terkenal peling kuat di seentero klan Heian.

"Diamlah Yuno. Aku ingin tahu seperti apa kekuatan pemuda kiriman Hiruzen ini. kalau dia tidak bisa lulus dalam ujian yang kuberikan, dia tak pantas untuk menjalankan misi kita nanti."

Sang istri terdiam. Percuma saja membujuk sumainya yang keras kepala itu. Yang hanya bisa ia lakukan adalah berharap agar tamu yang sudah mencuri hatinya itu dapat bertahan.

Sasuke menatap bosan sang raja. Tekanan seperti ini tak akan membuatnya tumbang begitu saja. Asal dia tahu tekanan cakra ayahnya, Rikudo sennin jauh lebih hebat daripada tekanan yang kini ia rasakan. Dan selama dalam masa latihannya dulu dengan sang ayah, sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari bagi Indra untuk merasaka kengerian cakra sang pencipta ajaran _ninshu_ tersebut.

Tatapan bosan Sasuke seketika membuat sang kepala klan tersinggung.

Dengan sekalii jentikan jari lagi, sang kepala klan menaikan tekanan cakranya. Hingga 70%

Sasuke mulai merasakan tekanannya. Sayang baginya, tekanan ini sama seperti rasa sakit ketika dirinya sedang digigit oleh semut.

Sasuke menguap karena mulai jenuh dengan permainan anak kecil ini. Ia pun melemparkan seringai seolah mengatakan bahwa ini masih belum apa-apa.

Dan sang kepala klan tersulut emosinya begitu melihat seringai di wajah tampan pemuda di depannya.

"Wahai yang mulia, bukankah anda terlalu meremehkan lawan anda?"

"Apa kau bilang?"

Ucapan Sasuke yang terkesan mengejek membuat sang kepala klan begitu marah. Ia langsung menaikan level tekanan cakranya hingga tahap 100%.

Kali ini Sasuke mulai merasakan adanya rasa saikit. Meski memang tidak sebarapa. Ia mengedarkan pandanganganya ke sekelilingnya dan mendapati kalau beberapa orang disana juag merasakan tekanananya.

Dan sang kepala klan juga mulai merasakan juga akibat dari meningkatkan tekanan cakranya hingga titik tertinggi. Wajahnya mulai memucat dan peluh membasahi pipinya.

Karena itulah Sasuke memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan ini.

Sasuke menutup matannya. Ia bukan bermaksud menunjukan sharingannya karna hal itu akan berdampak buruk kedapannya. Melainkan berusaha memusatkan cakranya ke dalam satu titik dan meledakkannya bagai ledakan angin yang dahsyat.

Sasuke ingin mennujukan seperti apa tekanan cakra yang dimiliki pewaris darah klan Ootsutsuki kepada semua orang di ruangan itu.

Seiring dengan Sasuke membuka matanya dan sedikit memberikan tekanan intimidasi dari Rinegan di baiik eyepatch mata kirinya. Sasuke melepaskan tekanan cakra yang langsung membuat sang kepala klan sedikit tersentak dan dinding di belakangya retak beralur.

Seisi rungan dapat merasakan kuatan Sasuke yang terpancar itu. Dingin, menyiksa, jahat semua bercampur menjadi satu. Bahkan sang kepala klan yang berada di dekatnya dapat merasakan seakan sedang ditatap langsung oleh dewa yang siap memberikan hukaman kepadannya.

Alih-alih sang kepala klan begitu tersentak, sang istri memberikan _standing applause_ pada Sasuke diikuti oleh semua orang di dalam ruangan itu.

"Hebat sekali! Anda benar-benar hebat! Dapat menyaingi kekuatan milik suamiku! Dengan begini aku memberikan restu untukmu dalam menjalan misi yang akan kami berikan padamu!"

Orang-oirang yang hadir pun bertepuk dengan meriah. Sasuke hanya membelas dengan menundukan kepalanya seraya memberikan senyuman tipis.

 _Tidak buruk juga… sudah lama aku tidak menunjukan kekuatan ku seperti tadi._

 **.**

 **畜生**

 **.**

Nan jauh di sana…

Sebuah siluet gadis berambut violet dengan bunga origami yang menghiasi kepalanya, masuk ke dalam sebuah gua.

Di dalam gua itu tidak terlihat seorang pun. Namun, gadis itu jauh lebih tahu.

"Bagaimana Konan?"

Sebuah siluet pria dengan wajah penuh tindikan serta jubah hitam dengan corak awan merah sedang duduk diatas sebuah batu yang tebentuk secara alami di dalam gua itu. Disampingnya terdapat siluet orang yang meggunakan topeng spiral, melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya seakan sedang menunggu kabar baik.

"Tidak perlu khwatir Pain… Sasori dan Orochimaru sudah mengurusu Juzo. Dengan begini Shinobi katana Kirigakure itu akan menjadi anggota akatsuki yang baru. Selain itu Kakuzu juga tampaknya sudah menemukan partner untuk dirinya." Ucap gadis yang dipanggil dengan nama Konan.

"khukhukhu… Kau memang hebat Pain… Konan, bisa mengumpulkan orang-orang hebat ke dalam Akatsuki." Puji sosok yang mengenakan topeng spiral.

Pain tidak mengindahkan pujian sosok di sebelahnya. Ia pun melompat turun dan segera menghampiri Konan. "Lalu bagiamana soal Sasuke? Apakah kau sudah mendapatkan lokasi keberadaanya?"

"Dia ada di hutan Taki. Tampaknya ada urusan yang ia kerjakan… kalu tidak salah di hutan itu ada klan Heian, apa tidak masalah kalau kita menemuinya sekarang?" ujar Konan.

"Peduli setan dengan klan itu… kekuatan dewa miliku akan dapat dengan mudah mengancurkannya. Bagiamana menrutumu Madara?"

Sosok memakai topeng spiral itu tersenyum di balik topengnya. "Kau ketuanya… terserah kau mau melakukan apapun. Hanya saja aku sedikit mengingatkan… sebaiknya jangan meremehkan Uchiha Sasuke, kekuatan nya masih banyak dipenuhi misteri. Jujur saja aku kurang suka dengan bocah itu."

Pain tidak mengindahkan lagi ucapan sosok yang dipanggil Madara olehnya. Ia pun berjalan meninggalkan gua dikuti oleh konan di belakangnya. "Aku tak peduli orang macam apa yang bergabung. Asal berguna demi mewujudkan kedamaian abadi apapun akan kulakukan."[]

* * *

 **Author's note**

 **Terima kasih untuk kalian yang telah membaca sampai sini dan memberikan review untuk chapter pertama. Untuk Fict ini Author sudah membuat kerangkanya dan berakhir di Chapter 17 mendatang. Namun, jika satu chapter dirasa panjang, Authors akan membaginya kedalam dua bagian (misal chapter 02A dan chapter 02B).**

 ***Klan Heian, hanya karangan Author saja, tak ada di karya asli Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Jika ada kekurangan, tolong…** _ **leave a comment. And if you like it, please follow Story…**_

 _ **Thanks would help me a lot…**_

.


End file.
